


Deep and Crisp and Even

by Dancing_Adrift



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Christmas, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Pseudo Incest, Open Relationships, Rimming, Schmoop, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Winter, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift
Summary: Jeffrey Dean Morgan wasn't a man to be tied down by material things. While filming The Walking Dead, he had his bike and his buddies to fill his free time. When he could get away, he had his animals at his farm in upstate New York. And whenever their hectic schedules aligned, he had his boys.Jared and Jensen had hit it off with Jeff their first day together on Supernatural, and that connection continued off set - right into the bedroom. When Jeff left Vancouver, he also left the boys - on good terms - and Jared and Jensen had happily maintained their own relationship as a couple. The three still got together whenever they could though, and this time, the boys were headed to NY to spend Christmas weekend with Jeff at his farm.





	Deep and Crisp and Even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [non_tiembo_mala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/gifts).



> So. Apparently I lied in my sign-up comment for this challenge, because not only is there a fair amount of porn in this fic, but there is anal sex, which I specifically said I wouldn’t write. But, what can I say? I beta’d the fic in which Sammie first wrote porn, and my first porny scenes were in a fic written as a gift for her. Sammie and I have been on quite the fic-porn journey together, so it seems only fair that I jump into this particular section of the porn-pool for her. Hope you love it, my dear ♥ Merry Christmas!
> 
> Many thanks to [Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story), my Primary Consultant and Beta, and also to [Somer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/pseuds/Somer), Secondary Consultant and Kink Specialist, for helping me get this fic right. Any remaining errors or inconsistencies are my own. And thank you to any and every one of you who have encouraged me as I wrote this these past two months! I hope you all enjoy this. ♥

Big, fat flakes were falling from the sky as Jared and Jensen exited the airport in Newburgh, New York. Jensen did his best to avoid the slush already sneaking onto the sidewalk from the busy drop-off zone, but he had a sinking suspicion that he was going to end up with wet socks regardless of his efforts. He just hoped his shoes didn’t suffer any lasting damage.

Jared nudged him out of his musings as their cab pulled up to the curb. For being an international airport, Stewart was still pretty tiny, and short of having a private jet, there really was no good route to Jeff’s house that wouldn’t involve a lengthy car ride. They’d made arrangements ahead of time for a pick-up service, thank god, but it would still be about an hour before they reached the farm in Rhinebeck. Long travel days were pretty par for the course in their life, but knowing that they had a weekend with Jeff ahead of them made it all worth it.

_ Even days like today _ , Jensen thought as he climbed into the backseat. Jared finished loading their bags in the back, slammed the trunk shut, then collapsed in the seat next to Jensen with a burst of cold air from outside and a heavy sigh. Yeah, today had been a bit more trying than most, what with three separate flights between Vancouver and here. Both Toronto and Philadelphia departures had been delayed due to weather, but they’d still managed (barely) to make all their connections. Nearly fourteen fucking hours. Jensen shook his head, and Jared raised his eyebrows at him with a look of total understanding. Today had definitely been something else.

“You boys all set back there?” their driver asked, meeting their eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, we’re good to go,” Jared answered, straightening from his long-legged sprawl and buckling his seatbelt. Jensen watched him squirm a little on the black leather, trying to get comfortable, and longed for the much roomier SUV that Clif picked them up in every morning to bring them to set. Or, if not for the extra space, he wished at least for the assurance that whoever was up front driving wouldn’t mind if Jensen scooted over to the middle seat to be closer to Jared, to rest his head on his shoulder for the duration of their trip. But, not knowing how a move like that might be taken by the stranger in the front seat, Jensen stayed where he was and settled for laying his hand on the cushion between them. The winter weather was all but forgotten and he gave a content little smile when Jared lowered his hand to meet his and clasped their fingers together tightly out of sight of their driver.

As the taxi pulled away from the curb and out into the blowing snow, Jensen fumbled with his free hand to grab his phone from his jacket pocket. Might as well let Jeff know that they’re finally on the last leg of their trip so he’d have some idea of when to expect them. They’d been texting back and forth all day, Jensen sending occasional updates on the ever-changing status of their flights and always making sure to message Jeff before they took off and as soon as they landed. Not that Jeff was really a worrier or anything - that was definitely more Jensen’s area of expertise - but it was still nice to have the contact throughout the trying day. Their layover in Philadelphia had been particularly long, and after grabbing dinner at some American Bar and Grill, they’d spent the rest of their time waiting to board by taking various selfies on Jared’s phone and sending them to Jeff. Some of Jeff’s responses made Jensen glad that there was a wall behind them and that Jared’s screen wasn’t visible to any passers-by… Jensen caught himself blushing and looking around often, just to be sure that none of their fellow travelers were paying them any attention. Jeff made it pretty clear just how  _ very _ excited he was to spend the weekend with them. As publically inappropriate as the words and images were, the fond sentiment behind them just made the wait all that much more bittersweet. But now, provided the weather didn’t worsen, only about an hour of drive time stood between them, and they’d all three of them be together again soon.

Jensen pressed the send button on his phone -  _ Final ETA 10:30. See you soon, old man. Hope you’ve got plenty of whiskey ready for us.  _ \- and settled back in his seat. His texting app pinged back at him almost immediately.

_ Nothing but the best for my boys. Ride safe. Xojd _

Jensen grinned down at the message for a short moment before shutting off the screen and tucking the phone back in his pocket. He turned his head to find Jared watching the whole exchange with a tired but happy smile on his face. Their hands were still clasped between them and Jensen gave Jared’s fingers a gentle squeeze. Jared’s head was resting against the seat, his whole body angled towards Jensen, trying to make use of as much space with his long, long legs as possible. His posture screamed his exhaustion, but his eyes still shone with excitement, and a barely tempered heat for what the weekend held in store for them. Jensen felt a little flutter in his stomach as he absorbed the look Jared was giving him, and acknowledged his own anticipation. Then, settling into a slightly more comfortable position while still facing his boyfriend, Jensen let the steady thrum of the wheels over pavement lull him into a light sleep.

***

A bump in the road jarred Jensen awake from his nap. Jared had fallen asleep, too, and was, of course, still snoozing softly in the seat next to him, mouth slightly open with the barest trace of drool at the corner. His beanie had slid back on his head and his hair was a frightful mess around his face, but he was still the most beautiful man Jensen had ever known.

Another pothole jostled the cab, jerking Jensen from his thoughts, and he took a moment to look outside. The night was clear and bright, the driving snow having been left behind sometime as they’d traveled. They were out in the middle of the country now, wide expanses of snow-covered fields lit up by the nearly full moon, with only the occasional windbreak and its adjacent homestead to indicate the changing of property lines. Everything was frosted in white, the boughs of the trees heavy with fresh snow, and the buildings they passed looked cozy and warm tucked under thick blankets on every roof.

Jensen checked his watch - 10:24pm - so he knew they must be getting close to Jeff’s place. He and Jared had never had the chance to visit in all the years that Jeffrey lived here. Usually meeting up somewhere in L.A. had been much more convenient, often when they all had PR functions of some sort on the same weekend. It sure would be a nice change to be at someone’s  _ home _ . Hotels certainly had their appeal, but with as much traveling as they all did, their shine didn’t last for very long. Jensen was looking forward to seeing where Jeff spent his most private life, finally, and he was more than thrilled that he and Jared got to be a part of that.

It wasn’t very long after Jensen had been awakened by the rough country road that he noticed the car starting to slow down. He glanced up to the rearview mirror to find the driver looking back at him.

“Well, this is it,” he informed him. “Better wake up that friend of yours.”

Jensen nodded with a wry sort of grin as he turned to Jared. His gaze kept darting to the side of Jared’s head out the window though, wanting to catch a glimpse of Jeff’s farm in the moonlight. He reached out and gently shook Jared’s shoulder.

“Jay! Jay, wake up. You wanna see this.”

Jared sat up immediately, a slight frown on his face, his hands coming up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Wha’? We there?”

“Yeah, Jay, we’re here. Look outside.”

Jared turned in his seat in time to catch Jeff’s farm in full view. They had just turned onto the driveway, so the vast front yard was still stretched out long before them. The house was a single-level, ranch-style home with a wide porch all across the front side. Warm yellow light spilled from several of the large windows and that, along with the solitary blue spruce proudly decorated with a strand of large white Christmas lights out front, made Jensen feel a sense of welcome, of coming home as though it were his and Jared’s own house. There were a few outer buildings - what looked like at least one barn and one garage - and a fenced-in area attached to the barn, but the animals must all have been inside for the night as they were nowhere to be seen. Everything looked so still and quiet, like a painting come to life. It was beautiful.

Jared turned back to Jensen with a huge grin on his face and he squeezed Jensen’s hand. Jensen was still a bit groggy from his short nap and the long day of travel, but he managed to return a smile that almost matched his boyfriend’s.

It was only a few moments before the taxi pulled up right beside Jeffrey’s house and stopped. The side door opened, illuminating the shoveled walk with that same warm light they’d seen from the windows, partially blocked by the silhouette of a person. Jeff. Finally. As Jared and Jensen hurried to unbuckle their seatbelts, Jeff strolled down to the cab, a wad of cash in his hand that he gave to their driver with a brilliant smile and a heartfelt, “Thanks, man. Appreciate you gettin’ my boys here safely. Go on and get yourself home now.” Jensen felt a slight shiver down his spine as he pushed his door open and exited the vehicle, either from the brisk night air sneaking down the collar of his shirt, or the low rumble of Jeff’s voice… or, probably, both. His footsteps crunched in the well-packed driveway as he rounded the car to grab their bags from the trunk, but he wasn’t worried about the possible effects of the snow on his shoes anymore.

Jensen made quick work of their luggage, setting their suitcases on the sidewalk and swinging the strap of his carry-on over his shoulder. He slammed the trunk closed and tapped on it twice with his knuckles as he stepped away, waving at the driver in the side-view mirror. The cab’s brake lights turned the snow red as the driver switched into reverse and then made his way back down the driveway and disappeared into the night.

But Jensen paid no mind after that; all his attention was totally focused on the two men embracing beside him. It appeared that Jared had gotten no further from the cab than straight into Jeff’s arms, and he’d just stayed there, his body hunched smaller so he could fit his face in the crook of Jeff’s neck. Jeff was holding him tightly, grinning broadly and looking right at Jensen over Jared’s shoulder. He lifted one hand from Jared’s back and beckoned at him with it.

“Get your ass over here, boy, and gimme some love,” he demanded, still with that grin of his not leaving his face. Jensen’s returning smile almost hurt his cheeks as he took the few short steps to join Jared and Jeff. Jared pulled away ever so slightly to make room for Jensen in Jeff’s arms, and Jensen stepped easily into the space. He dropped a quick, happy kiss on Jeff’s lips and then shared a smile with Jared as he hauled them both in for a tight hug. This was going to be a  _ very _ good Christmas.

***

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

“Jesus, fuckin’...!” Jeff reached over to shut off the goddamned alarm clock but there was a warm body blocking the way.

“Wha’s happening?” Jared asked.

“Who the fuck sets an alarm on the weekend?” Jensen grumbled at his other side.

Jeff sat up and leaned over Jared to slap at the offending device, finally stopping the too-loud beeping. He fell back against the headboard and scrubbed a hand over his face, the other coming to rest on Jared’s head. Jensen had turned onto his stomach and stuffed his pillow over his head to drown out the alarm’s noise and was already back asleep. Jared turned towards Jeff, practically hugging his thigh while also looking like he was trying to force himself awake.

“We gotta get up now?” he asked groggily.

“Nah, baby. You get to go back to sleep.” Jeff ran his hand through the mop of hair beneath it and Jared smiled softly, snuggling even closer to Jeff and nuzzling his leg.

“Unfortunately,  _ I _ do have to get up. Gotta go take care of the animals.”

Jared let out a tiny whine at that and Jeff chuckled quietly at him.

“Oh, don’t you worry, sweetheart. You just get yourself a little more beauty sleep and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Jared nodded against Jeff’s thigh and Jeff watched as he gave in and relaxed, his mouth going slack only a moment later as he started again to drift off.

“Okay,” Jeff muttered, pushing himself up and carefully working his way out from Jared’s upper body. Jared snuggled into the warm space, one arm stretching out over the bed towards Jensen. Jeff maneuvered off the bed and smiled down at the picture in front of him. He’d had his boys many times, in many places, but it was a different feeling altogether to see them in  _ his _ bed. It was a damn good feeling.

Jared and Jensen had arrived pretty late the night before. And even if 10:30 wasn’t ‘late’ by their usual standards - he knew they often stayed up much later shooting Supernatural -, they’d been pretty fuckin’ wiped by the time they finally got to the house. The promise of whiskey had been postponed to another night as they dropped their luggage in the guest room, brushed their teeth, and promptly fell into Jeff’s bed. He’d barely had the chance to welcome them before he was kissing them goodnight and he found himself wide awake between the two of them, asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Jeff shook his head fondly as he pulled a pair of jeans over his boxers. There’d be plenty of time for more than kissing later. He’d been looking forward to it for  _ weeks _ \- he could wait a little longer now if it meant his boys were happy and well-rested. He blindly grabbed a shirt and some socks from his dresser and then slipped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

***

Jeff was just finishing up with the animals when he heard the door slam. He shook the rest of the fresh hay into Paxton’s stall and leaned the pitchfork against one of the large supports. He moved from the old, wooden confines of the barn into the modern, sheet-rocked addition of the garage to see who'd entered.

Jensen was standing in the middle of the room, a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. As soon as Jeff stepped from the straw-covered floor to the stained cement, Jensen diverted his attention from checking the space out to greeting Jeff with a brilliant smile.

“Good morning!” he yelled.

Jeff smiled back but held up a finger as he detoured to the sound system in the corner of the counter that served as a work bench, silently asking for a moment. He liked to play music while he did the morning chores - it helped him to wake up - and he liked having it loud. He adjusted the volume to a more reasonable level, and when he turned back around, Jensen was right in his space, grinning up at him smugly. Jensen set his coffee mug on the counter behind Jeff and grabbed his hips, leaning in for a warm, wet kiss.

“Hi,” he said softly when he pulled away again.

“Good  _ morning _ ,” Jeff responded, his own hands coming up to rest on Jensen’s back, just above his ass, and he pulled Jensen even closer to him. He nuzzled his nose into Jensen’s neck, moving up along his jawline.

“What the hell are you doing up already? Thought for sure you boys were gonna sleep in,” he mumbled just below Jensen’s ear.

“Well,  _ someone _ set their damn alarm for ass-o’clock in the morning,” he returned, giving Jeff’s earlobe a teasing little nip that had Jeff pulling away so he could see Jensen’s face well enough to shoot him a bemused look.

“Sorry, baby,” he said, not actually sounding all that regretful. Jensen must have picked up on the lack of sincerity because he raised his eyebrows at him, clearly unamused.

“Oh, don’t be such a diva,” Jeff laughed. “I told you both you could sleep in, and you were back asleep before I’d even gotten out of bed.”

Jensen cocked his head to the side and conceded the point.

“So,” he said, stepping back from Jeff just enough to turn towards the open area of the garage, letting Jeff keep an arm around his waist so their sides were still pressed close together. “This is a pretty neat space. You designed it?”

“Yeah,” Jeff said, looking around with him, pleased at the environment he’d created for himself - his happy place away from the rest of the world. “The barn was already here when I bought the property, but I wanted a place I could work on my bikes, while still being close to the animals. I suppose it’s a strange hybrid, if I look at it from an outsider’s perspective, but I think it works.”

He shrugged, feeling a little self-conscious about it, though, really - he should know better by now, especially when it came to Jensen.

“Nah, I think it’s perfect. It’s totally you, and it definitely works. I like it.” Jensen kissed the side of his neck and brought his arm back around Jeff’s front so they were fully embracing again. Jeff smiled and Jensen kissed the dimple that formed in his cheek.

“You know what I think?” Jensen asked.

“No, baby, what do you think?” Jeff humored him.

“I think - and I know you’ve been set up like this for years now, but still - I think it’d be a shame if we didn’t christen the place properly, what with this being my first time seeing it n’all.”

Jeff let out a surprised laugh.

“Is that so? Well, I sure as hell ain’t gonna say no to whatever idea you’ve got brewing in that pretty head of yours.”

“Mmm,” Jensen hummed. “It’s not really my head I’m thinking about right now.”

Jensen brought a hand down to the front of Jeff’s pants, starting to stroke lightly over the denim. Jeff’s head fell backwards and he closed his eyes as he groaned at the teasing. Jensen kissed along the side of his face and neck, rubbing his cheek over the stubble there. He slipped his other hand under the heavy Carhartt jacket Jeff was wearing, letting it absorb some of the heat from Jeff's body before going one layer deeper and beginning to roam over Jeff's warm skin.

Jeff sucked in a shocked breath - Jensen's hand was still a bit chilled, but that wasn't the only reason. His ab muscles jumped under Jensen's caress, and he shuddered even more when Jensen drew back to look him in the eyes as he began to undo his fly.

“Fuck, baby. Yes,” he groaned as Jensen sank down, his knees hitting the floor. Jensen's gaze never left his as he lowered the zipper of Jeff's jeans and he licked his lips when Jeff's cock sprang free.

Jeff jumped a little as the cool air hit him - the garage floor was heated and he had the wood stove running to supplement it besides, but it still could get a bit drafty when he left the adjoining barn doors open, like they currently were. Jensen made sure he didn't stay exposed for long at all though, immediately ducking down to envelope him in the wet heat of his mouth.

“Fuck, so fucking good, Jen. Love your sweet little mouth.” Jeff hitched forward as Jensen worked his cock, sliding him deep into his throat. Jensen moaned and clutched at Jeff's hips, not restraining him so much as he was just holding on for the ride.

Jeff didn't have a lot of room to move with the counter at his back, but his shallow thrusts along with Jensen's talented tongue, sinful lips, and ability to deep-throat were more than enough to have him on the edge of coming within a few minutes. He buried his fingers in the short spikes of Jensen's hair and just lost himself in the sensation, the steadily building pressure.

“Fuck, baby, so fucking close.” He closed his eyes tight and threw his head back with a moan as Jensen increased his speed and added an extra flick of his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves just below the crown. He forced himself to open his eyes again and look down at Jensen; he didn’t get to see either of his boys nearly often enough and this was not a moment he wanted to miss. He wasn’t moving his hips anymore, just letting Jensen do all the work, and he watched in utter ecstasy as his cock pumped in and out, pressed tightly between Jensen’s plump, swollen lips.

From the corner of his eye he saw a bright patch of light, and he looked up just in time to see Jared step into the garage. His hair was slicked back and still damp at the tips, like he’d just come from the shower, and his cheeks were pink from the cold of the outdoors. As soon as he saw what was happening, he paused just inside the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Jeff watched as he leaned back against the doorframe, bringing one hand up to touch himself through his jeans. Jared met Jeff’s gaze through hooded eyes, licking his lips and giving him a small nod of encouragement.

Jeff looked back down at Jensen who hadn’t stopped sucking his cock or faltered in any of his movements but had definitely noticed Jeff’s momentary distraction. He leaned back until just the head of Jeff’s cock was in his mouth, letting his tongue slide out and around the ridge there, and he raised one eyebrow in a silent question.

“Don’t stop now, baby. Just got ourselves a  _ voyeur _ ,” he explained, and then winked. “What say you put on a show for him, hey? Doin’ so good, so pretty on your knees for me. Wanna come down that gorgeous throat of yours, see you swallow it all down. Think you can do that?”

This time Jensen’s eyebrows both raised as though to say ‘ _ is that even a question?’ _ and there was a challenging glint in his eye as he resumed working Jeff’s cock with determination. He moved the hands he’d had on Jeff’s hips around to grip Jeff’s ass and pull him even further into his mouth. Jeff found his hands gripping Jensen’s hair harder, and he tried to relax his hold, but he was  _ so close _ , and it felt  _ so good, _ and then he glanced across the room again to see Jared, fly unzipped and working his own cock furiously with one giant hand and that was just it.

“Shit!” Jeff cursed as he finally came, body curling forward, hands gripping Jensen’s head as Jensen held his pulsing cock in his mouth, throat working overtime to make sure he got every last drop. When Jeff’s orgasm subsided a few moments later, he felt his knees go a little weak and he slumped back against the counter, breathing heavily like he’d just filmed an intense fight scene. Jensen crawled his way up Jeff’s body, grappling at his sides to help pull himself up off the floor. He was barely back on his feet before Jared was there, spinning him around in his arms and crushing their mouths together in a heated kiss.

"So fucking hot, Jen,” Jared murmured in between kisses. “Taste so good.”

Jeff’s dick twitched feebly at that. Watching his boys make out right in front of him after a mind blowing orgasm was incredible enough, but Jared literally sucking on Jensen’s tongue just to get a taste of Jeff’s come was next level hot.

“Fuck, you boys are going to be the death of me.” Then he noticed how Jared was keeping one hand held carefully at his side, glistening white and wet. “Oh, Jesus fucking Christ,” he groaned. He turned to the counter behind him and grabbed a paper towel from the holder mounted on the wall.

Jared and Jensen had parted and were now just panting heavily and gazing hotly into each other’s eyes. Jeff took a moment to appreciate just how  _ good _ they looked, and then nudged the towel into Jared’s jizz-covered hand.

“Glad you enjoyed the show, sweetheart.” He grinned when Jared ducked his head and turned a little pink. “Why don’t you clean yourself up and we can all head inside for some breakfast?”

He pointed Jared in the direction of the nearest garbage can, tucked himself back in his pants and then turned to Jensen.

“And you,” he continued, grabbing Jensen around the waist and reeling him in close for a deep kiss, “I owe you one, baby.”

“Damn right you do,” Jensen responded with a wide, happy grin.

And Jeff knew he was going to enjoy every goddamn minute of it. He ushered the boys out of the garage and back to the house, smiling into the sunshine for one moment before following them inside to start making breakfast.

***

Jared hurried off to the guest room as soon he got back into house, Jensen sweeping past him towards the bathroom. Jared assumed Jensen was either a) relieving himself since he’d still been hard when they’d all left the garage, b) brushing his teeth, because he was a little bit of a hygiene nut that way, or c) both. As for Jared, he needed to change boxers, much to his chagrin. He’d caught most of his release in his hand, but there were still a few uncomfortable wet spots from both before and after he’d gotten himself off.

Fuck, that’d been hot. Jared always loved watching Jensen giving a blow job, but as Jared was the usual recipient, it was an entirely different experience and a bit of a special treat to be able to see it from a third person perspective. And having Jeff’s whiskey-rough voice practically narrating it all was icing on the cake. Jared had been hard almost as soon as he saw what he'd walked in on, and he'd come embarrassingly quickly after he'd opened his jeans and gotten a hand on himself. But damn! He really didn't think anyone would fault him; Jensen and Jeff were an incendiary combination. Jared laughed to himself, imagining how much more intense it would have been if only they’d been wearing fewer clothes!

Speaking of… Jared quickly shucked his jeans, removing the soiled underwear and tossing them in the hamper by the door. He grabbed a clean pair from where his suitcase was lying on the bed next to Jensen’s, clothes and toiletries already strewn everywhere. He gave half a thought to tidying their mess a bit as he zipped his jeans back on, but decided there wasn’t much point to it. They were on vacation and didn’t have to worry about that sort of thing for the whole weekend.

Jeff was standing at the stove frying bacon when Jared got back into the kitchen. He strode right up to him and placed both hands on his shoulders, giving a firm squeeze and peering over his left side. He sniffed conspicuously then smiled when Jeff turned to look him in the face.

“Smells good, old man,” Jared said, then swooped in for a kiss. He could feel Jeff smile against his lips just before his mouth was invaded by Jeff’s tongue. Jared’s grip on Jeff’s shoulders tightened and he groaned as Jeff let him suck, Jared’s tongue tangling with his, hard and fast and wet, just how they liked it.

“Well damn. A man could get used to this,” Jensen drawled from the kitchen entrance. “Jared, babe, you might wanna let Jeff go though. Don’t want him to burn his meat.”

Jared pulled back, grinning down at Jeff who grinned back, his eyes sparkling and one sly dimple denting his scruffy cheek.

“Fine, if you insist. Maybe you should get over here and keep me occupied instead,” Jared teased, turning to flash his smile at Jensen. Jeff chuckled as he returned his attention to the pan spitting grease in front of him.

“I’m not sure that will be any less distracting to the cook,” he said. “How about you boys help out? Got bread to toast, juice to pour, another pot of coffee to make…”

“Yeah yeah, we got it.” Jared gave Jeff’s ass a slap as he pulled away. Jeff made a surprised noise but just shook his head and started flipping pieces of bacon. Jensen smiled fondly at Jared and gave him a quick kiss - minty fresh, now - before they turned their attentions toward making their morning meal together.

***

Jeff's fork fell to his plate with a clatter when he dropped it, leaning back in his chair and bringing his hands up to rest on his slightly distended stomach. He let out a long, heavy breath.

"Damn, I'm full. Good breakfast, boys." He smiled over at Jared who was in the middle of his third serving. Jeff made a mental note to ask his housekeeper to stop by later with some more groceries; he'd forgotten just how much food that boy could put away in one sitting.

"And those eggs were really good, babe," he said to Jensen who was also reclining in his seat but with a steaming mug clutched to his chest. Jeff had learned long ago to not bother trying to count how many cups of coffee Jensen consumed in a day - not only because it was a  _ lot _ , but also because he had a knack for making it seem like his mug was always full. Jeff shook his head in fond amusement as he recalled other mornings spent together, way back when they were in Vancouver and still figuring out this thing between them.

Jensen grinned at him as he took a sip of coffee.

"Thanks," he said. "It's kind of one of my go-tos. Turns out different every time, so it never gets boring. I'm glad you liked it."

Jeff watched as Jared shot a small, proud smile in Jensen's direction. Sometimes Jeff envied what those two had together. They truly were a team, and they'd experienced so much as a couple, and were so deeply connected with each other that they often seemed to be off in their own world. But then Jeff always remembered: he had a pretty great life of his own, with friends all over the country and nothing tying him down, and yet he  _ still _ was invited - and  _ welcomed _ \- to join these boys in what they shared, and he couldn't find it in himself to be jealous. He was a lucky, lucky man, and he knew it.

"Okay!" he said, pushing away from the table and gathering his dishes to dump in the sink. "I'm gonna let you two finish up here while I go grab a quick shower. When I'm done I wanna see what sort of winter gear you boys brought with, 'cause we've got lots of plans outdoors today, you understand?"

"Yes sir!" came the response, in stereo and nearly perfect sync. Jeff laughed and ruffled a hand through Jared's hair, pressing a smacking kiss to his forehead as he passed by, and winked at Jensen as he headed out of the kitchen.

***

When Jeff returned, the food and dishes had been cleared off the table and a mountain of outerwear was piled on it instead. The counters had been wiped clean and the dishwasher loaded, and Jared and Jensen were sitting in the living room snuggled up on the couch. Jared was scrolling through his phone and Jensen was watching over his shoulder in between sips from his ever-full coffee mug. They both looked up at Jeff when he stepped into the room.

"Alright, you boys think you're ready?" he asked. They both nodded at him with varying levels of confidence. He smirked. "Well, come on, let's see what you've got!" He waved them back towards the dining area and they jumped up to follow.

Jeff sifted through the pile, taking inventory of each item of clothing.

"Okay, jackets look good… might want to layer up with a hoodie or something though, just in case… Hmm, boots might not be warm enough; I'll grab some of my wool socks, then you should be fine there… Hats, good, scarves, good… Hmm." He glanced towards where Jared and Jensen were watching him, hovering just inside the entryway.

"You've both been snowmobiling before, right?" he asked.

Jared's eyes lit up, but Jensen looked hesitant.

"Yeah!" Jared answered. "My family used to vacation in Colorado sometimes when I was a kid. Been a couple times since, but it's been awhile. I can definitely manage a sled though!"

"What about you, Jen?" Jeff watched Jensen shift uncomfortably a little before answering.

"Well, I've been jet-skiing in Austin… That's kind of the same, isn't it?"

Jared barked a laugh at that, and Jensen threw him a dirty look which sobered him right back up. "Sorry, babe," he muttered. He lightly elbowed Jensen who then wrapped an arm around his waist, any slight obviously forgiven.

"No, it's definitely not the same," Jeff explained. "I suppose the way you operate the vehicle is kind of similar, but it's a totally different feeling and the rules of the ride are different too. No worries, though. Jared and I will teach you. It's easy."

"So we're going snowmobiling, huh?" Jared asked, his excitement apparent.

"Yup! I've got snowpants and helmets out in the garage that should fit you, otherwise everything you've got here looks good so long as you layer up. I'll go grab some socks for you. Don't worry about putting too much of this on until we get out to the barn. Either of you need a sweatshirt, or are you good?"

"We got it," Jared answered, and he pulled Jensen with him to the guest room.

"Well alright then," Jeff said to himself as he followed them down the hall, shamelessly enjoying the view and smiling the whole way.

***

Jensen trailed behind Jeff and Jared as they headed back out to the garage-barn. Following Jeff's lead, he and Jared dumped their piles of outerwear on top of the gleaming countertop. Jeff - or possibly his staff - sure kept the place neat and clean. Rather unusual for both garages and barns, at least in Jensen's experience, but it certainly was a nice difference.

Three shining snowmobiles were parked in the middle of the floor. Jensen knew they must have been there earlier that morning, too, but he hadn't really paid them all that much attention before he'd shifted his focus to Jeff and gotten thoroughly distracted.

"You've sure got a nice setup here, Jeff," Jared said, echoing Jensen's thoughts as he looked around approvingly.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I'm glad you like it." Jeff had disappeared into a side room for a moment and returned then, handing them each a helmet. Jensen watched Jared try his on and mirrored his actions. Seemed to be a perfect fit. Jeff darted back into the other room and came back a second later carrying a pile of snow pants. He draped them across one of the snowmobiles and checked the tag of each set.

"May've called your costume department to get your measurements," he said with a grin as he tossed them each the proper pair. "Should fit just fine. But before we get all suited up though, you boys wanna meet my  _ boys _ ?"

Jensen glanced at Jared who was smiling widely. Jensen nodded and added his pants and helmet to the pile of his clothes and turned back to Jeff.

"You know what, I think we do!" he said. "We've heard so much about Paxton, I think it's high time we met him in person. Don't you agree, Jare'?"

"Absolutely!" Jared responded happily. "Lead the way."

Jeff rolled his eyes at them but he slid open the hanging door and stepped into the dim, musty interior of the barn. Jensen was thankful neither he nor Jared suffered from any sort of hay or straw allergies, because it was difficult not to feel like the air was a bit clogged with dust from it.

And it was obvious that Jeff and his staff took effort to keep this part of the building as clean as possible, too. Jensen had grown up visiting his grandparents' farm and helping care for their animals, so he was used to the smells that were invariably tied to that, and he was actually pretty impressed that the scent of manure wasn't all that noticeable in Jeff's barn.

Jeff led them down a walkway with little enclosed pens on either side, all which were currently empty.

"During the day I let everyone out in the corral," Jeff explained. "Right now I've got Paxton and his parents, two little Highlanders, and one mama sow who's due in a couple months."

"Wow. Isn't that… kind of a lot?" Jared mused. Jensen silently agreed.

"Nah," Jeff replied easily. "I guess it would be if it was just me all the time, but I've got good people helping me out and they keep everything going just fine."

At that moment, a large tabby cat jumped down in front of them from the rafters and started to wind itself around Jeff's legs. Jeff reached down and scooped the orange feline in his arms and it immediately started to purr as he rubbed its belly.

"And we've also got this bastard, here," Jeff added fondly. "Name's Murray, though it wasn't until after she surprised us by having a litter of kittens that I realized I maybe ought to have paid better attention to her gender. She was here when I bought the place, and she stuck around even after I sent all her babies to new homes and got her fixed," Jeff laughed. "She's a good mouser though, so she earns her keep."

He tossed the cat into a pile of hay just beside the external door where she landed on all fours then sat down and started to clean herself with broad swipes of her little pink tongue, perfectly content to ignore them. Jensen chuckled softly.

"Alright, Jeff, you've shown us your pussy… now do we get to see your ass, or what?" Jensen waggled his eyebrows at Jeff. Jeff responded by yanking the door open and practically blinding them all as they stepped into the white winter day.

"I'll show you an ass," he muttered. "Just put you in front of a damn mirror."

Jensen laughed, and then squealed in a rather embarrassing way when Jared smacked him in the butt.

"At least he's a very,  _ very  _ nice ass," Jared teased, letting his hand rest on Jensen and giving his cheek a good squeeze.

"Mmmhm," Jeff agreed. "Sure is." He looked at Jensen, lewdly appraising.

"Okay, okay, we get it, I'm a hot piece of ass," Jensen said, pretending to be put out. "Now show me the damn donkeys."

***

They spent a good half-hour or so playing with the animals. Well, they mainly just played with Paxton who was as friendly and charming as advertised. Jeff even convinced them all to take selfies with the young donkey. Paxton seemed to sense when the camera was on him because he stood perfectly still for each one.

Jared took a special delight in the pair of Scottish Highland cows - "They're like the Longhorns back home… but short!" he'd exclaimed.

"Babe, practically everyone and everything is short compared to you," Jensen drawled.

"Yeah, I suppose these seem pretty average-sized to a short-stack like you," Jared shot back, barely looking away from the cow long enough to stick his tongue out at Jensen before he turned back, watching in fascination as the animal let him scratch around its ears and horns, its only care in the world to just keep chewing the hay in its mouth.

"I think he's just jealous that they have better hair than him," Jeff teased. After their little photo shoot, Paxton had stayed glued to Jeff's side, and Jeff was crouched down and basically cuddling with him. The donkey's parents had lost interest in their visitors early on and were now in another corner of the corral.

"Oh, shut up, Jeff," Jared laughed. He backed carefully away from the cows who were still hardly paying him any mind at all and then headed back towards the barn to give Jeff's solitary pig some attention, too. Jensen joined him, a little in awe at how docile all of Jeff's animals were. But he supposed it made sense, since Jeff only took in animals that needed saving in some way. He rescued those that were neglected or unwanted and he showered them in nothing but love and attention, and they mostly seemed to pay him in kind.

Jensen absentmindedly scratched behind the sow's ear, amused by the happy grunts the pregnant pig was making as he and Jared both paid her some attention.

"Totally understand," he told her in a stage whisper. "I get pretty happy when Jared's got his hands all over me too." He winked at Jared and Jared smirked back at him.

"Yeah you do. And you love it, too."

"You know it, babe," Jensen said, then leaned over to kiss the smile off Jared's face. It lasted for all of one blissful moment before Jared started to giggle. Jensen pulled back, giving Jared a confused and hesitantly amused look.

"Babe?" Jared snorted out, then looked at the pig beside them meaningfully. " _ Babe _ ? Get it?"

"Oh my god," Jensen said, then smacked Jared's shoulder, mock upset. "Thank you for that mental association. Shit, Jared. Now I'll never be able to call you 'babe' with a straight face again." Jensen grinned, if a bit disbelievingly, at his boyfriend.

Jared just started laughing harder. He reached for Jensen, pulling them both to standing.

"Naw,  _ babe _ , you will," he insisted. "Sorry, but... I promise, you'll be fine.  _ Babe _ ."

"Oh my god, I hate you so much right now," Jensen grumbled, even as he let Jared pull him into a hug. Jensen enjoyed the warmth for a few moments before turning his head just enough so the tip of his chilled nose was pressed against the hot column of Jared's neck.

Jared yelped and jumped away.

"You…!" He smacked Jensen's shoulder. "You are such a jerk, sometimes, you know that?"

"Yup," Jensen replied, smug and happy. "But you'll always be my bitch."

Jared rolled his eyes.

"You're also the worst kind of sap." Jeff's voice piped up from behind them. Jensen jumped and pivoted towards him. Jeff dropped an arm across his shoulders and squeezed him to his side. He winked at Jared and then kissed Jensen on the cheek.

"What do you say, boys? Should we go get ourselves ready to go snowmobiling?"

Jared's answer was to grin even wider at them and rush back inside the barn without a single word. Jeff turned to Jensen and nuzzled at his temple.

"Guess that means yes, huh," he murmured into Jensen's hair. Jensen brought up his hand and pulled Jeff into a warm, wet kiss.

"Yep, that's a yes," he confirmed, and they walked into the barn together.

***

Jensen's first time on a snowmobile… went just about as expected. The chances of it going worse probably would have increased if he hadn't had Jared riding on the seat behind him, but he was really just there as a safety precaution anyway, so Jensen felt justified in giving himself full credit for his success. Though he certainly wasn't going to complain about the way Jared's body pressed up close to his back, his warmth surrounding him. It would have been even nicer without all the insulated winter wear between them, but Jeff had assured Jensen that he'd be glad for the protection from the elements after they spent any serious amount of time going full speed on the trails.

After he'd gone a few circles around Jeff's massive front yard, practicing accelerating and turning the way Jeff had shown him, with Jared sitting right behind him just in case, Jensen stopped the sled in front of the garage. Jared hopped off, slapping him on the shoulder twice as though to say  _ good job _ .

"You ready to go a few rounds on your own?" Jeff shouted, his face shield lifted so he could be heard over the idling engine.

Jensen just nodded once, still getting used to the weight of the helmet. As soon as Jeff stepped back to stand beside Jared, Jensen gave the handle accelerators a good squeeze.

Luckily, he was able to stop the sled before he hit the side of the barn, but he did not manage to keep himself from falling off when he got the snowmobile stuck in a particularly deep patch of snow.

Jeff and Jared's laughter was loud enough that he could hear it easily, even through the helmet's thick insulation. He pushed himself up off the ground and glared at them, crossing his arms and wondering what he was supposed to do now.

Then Jeff walked over, placed one hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eyes, the laughter still there, but a sprinkling of concern as well.

"You okay, sweetheart? You're not hurt, right?"

Jensen shrugged noncommittally.

"Just your pride then, huh?" Jeff assessed, his grin returned full-force. Jensen reached out and gave him a gentle shove.  _ Stop teasing me _ . Jeff's smile softened and he gently tugged at Jensen, pulling him to his side and turning him around to face his crashed sled.

"Watch," he instructed. "Jared, could you take care of this for us please?"

Jared hurried by, patting Jensen's open shoulder as he passed them. He approached the half-buried machine and bent down towards it. In one smooth movement, he just  _ lifted _ the sled out of the snowbank and wrestled it so it was lying flat on top of the snow again. Jensen felt his jaw actually drop.

"Really?" he asked, incredulous. " _ That's _ the standard way to get unstuck? Just  _ literally _ manhandle a fucking snowmobile?"

Jeff slapped him on the back.

"Yup! Now go on, get back on. But this time remember that you have to compensate for being a lot lighter, and accelerate  _ slowly _ ," Jeff said.

Jensen climbed back on the sled. Jared gave him what he was pretty sure was a double thumbs up, though it was a little difficult to tell with the thick winter gloves Jeff had found for them.

This time, Jensen eased into moving forward, getting a better feel for it just being him on the vehicle. He gradually increased his speed until he was once again flying in confident circles around Jeff's yard.

He stopped back in front of the barn when Jeff waved him over.

"Feeling good, babe?"

Jensen nodded.

"Well, alright then. Was thinking we'd cut 'cross the fields here until we hit the trail by the river. I know a place we can stop, grab some lunch, then mosey on back. That sound good to you boys?"

"Sounds great, Jeff," Jared said as he adjusted his scarf and tucked it under the edge of his helmet.

For his answer, Jensen did another lap around the yard while Jeff and Jared finished getting ready. He was ready and excited to try this snowmobiling thing out for real.

***

“The Loose Moose? Really?” Jared shouted at Jeff as soon as his helmet was off. He wasn’t actually, like, offended or anything at the name of Jeff’s local bar which Jeff obviously had no power over naming… but, really?

Jeff just laughed as he took off his own helmet and started towards the front of the little log building where they were stopping for lunch. There was already a long line of snowmobiles of a wide assortment of colors and sizes parked outside, the place obviously pretty popular with the locals.

Jensen nudged him as they collected their keys and made to follow Jeff inside.

“We should totally take a selfie, Jay. You know how much the fans love that.”

Jared rolled his eyes… but he had to admit, it really was the perfect selfie opportunity. And he really did enjoy driving their fans nuts, which seemed to happen anytime he posted anything to social media, selfie or no. So he eyed up the bar’s sign, found his light, and then posed accordingly, dragging Jensen to his side. He removed one heavy glove and pulled his phone out of the zippered front pocket of his jacket.

“I’m gonna make a funny face. You just be your gorgeous self, okay?”

Jensen snorted.

“So, like usual then?”

Jared smacked the back of Jensen’s head, then put his arm around his waist again to keep him close.

"Just shut up and smile already. Three, two…" * _ click* _

Jared immediately brought his phone forward so they could both review the shot. Jensen laughed when he saw the picture and Jared smirked, feeling happy and a bit smug.

“Looks perfect, babe. Now let’s get inside before you freeze your hand off.”

“Yes, mom.” Jared mocked, earning himself a slap in the stomach which he hardly felt thanks to all the insulation in his jacket. It was more about the thought than intent to hurt anyway, he thought. At least he was pretty sure.

“Maybe we can get Jeff to take one with us after lunch. That’d  _ really _ make the fans go wild,” Jensen yelled, grinning, as they stepped into the almost-too-warm, noisy entrance of the building. They trudged through the bar until they found Jeff sitting at a booth near one of the wide windows that faced the river. The place was crammed full with other patrons dressed just like them, snow pants and heavy boots, jackets and helmets tucked into corners or slung over the backs of seats.

“What the hell took you boys so long?” Jeff asked, his usual wide smile taking any possible bite out of his words.

“Jensen decided we needed to take a picture,” Jared said, pulling his phone back out and handing it to Jeff as he sat opposite him in the booth, Jensen sliding right in beside him. Jeff glanced down at the screen and laughed out loud.

“Well, seems to me Jen was right,” he said, winking at Jensen.

“Damn straight.” Jensen settled back in the booth and threw his arm over the top of the seat behind Jared, hand coming down to squeeze Jared’s shoulder. Jared slid down until his head could rest on Jensen’s shoulder for just a sec, happily enjoying the moment.

_ *click* _

Jeff handed Jared his phone back, a smaller, more fond smile on his face.

“One for your personal collection,” he said. “Couldn’t help myself.”

Jared pulled up the photo so he and Jensen could see, and he could feel his heart melting, just a little bit, when he saw the two of them together. It really was a sweet moment Jeff had captured, and Jared felt a surge of love, for both of the men with him. He was so, so lucky, and he was thankful every day that they were both a part of his life in their own ways. He tucked his phone back in his pocket, giving Jensen's leg a hidden squeeze under the table before bringing his hands back up to grab a menu.

“Alright, what’s good here? I’m starving.”

***

They took their time riding back to Jeff's place, and it was lovely. He took them on trails that ran alongside the river, and they stopped at the occasional scenic overlook to appreciate the views. There was a stretch that wound through the woods, the path lined with snow-laden trees that the late afternoon light filtered through in glittering slits, leaving long shadows across the trail.

When they reached the open areas closer to Jeff's farm, there was one field that was very hilly and they spent nearly a full hour just running their sleds up and down the slopes and enjoying the swooping in their stomachs and the adrenaline rush. Jeff cut them off when the sun started getting too low in the sky, wanting to make sure they made it back home before dark.

The horizon was absolutely stunning as seen from the fields surrounding Jeff's property. Vancouver had some amazing sunsets, what with being on the west coast and all, but Jared very rarely saw ones where the colors bled through the sky to create a 360° effect.

They stopped their sleds just outside the little cluster of buildings of Jeff's farm and watched in silence as the brilliant orange flashed red and then faded to pastels of purples and pinks, with the spectrum of blues sneaking in to chase it from the east. There was still a faint glow of yellow and pink at the edge of the earth when they turned towards the barn and finally home.

By the time they'd parked their sleds back in the garage, the sun was completely gone and the stars were starting to sparkle in the dark blue sky.

Jared began stripping almost as soon as he'd shut off his engine, removing his gloves and unzipping his jacket to shed that first layer even as he climbed off the snowmobile. The garage was as toasty warm as ever, and Jared was practically burning up now that he wasn't traveling 40 mph anymore and his outerwear was stifling him rather than protecting him from the cold. His helmet and scarf were the next items to go. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to smooth it down some, but it was a sweaty mess, just like the rest of him. He placed the helmet on the seat of his sled and gathered up the rest of his discarded clothes to bring back to the house.

"How 'bout you boys head inside while I get the animals settled for the night?" Jeff was stripped down to just his snowpants and boots, too, his other clothes in a heap on top of his snowmobile. Jensen had stuck to just removing his helmet and unzipping his jacket. His cheeks were bright red and his hair was sticking up in sweaty spikes and he looked like he did after he and Jared had gone a few rounds in bed. Jared felt an entirely different kind of warmth from that thought, and he moved towards the door more eagerly.

"Sounds good, thanks, Jeff," he said. "Come on, Jen, let's go get out of these clothes." He winked and watched the way Jensen's eyes sparked. Jared grinned and opened the door, closing his eyes and letting out a moan of pure pleasure as the cold night air hit him.

"Oh my god," Jensen said behind him. "You are literally steaming, Jay." He laughed as he brushed past Jared, still stopped in the doorway and just enjoying the blessed cool-down. He pressed a kiss to Jared's heated cheek.

Before he could slip by, Jared snapped out of his reverie and grabbed Jensen's hip, dragging him in close for a  _ proper _ kiss. Jared loved kissing Jensen; his lips were so soft and biteable, his tongue so warm and wet and smooth. Jared nipped at Jensen's bottom lip, soothed the sting with his tongue before dipping inside Jensen's mouth for a deeper taste. Jensen pulled back after a few moments, smiling and giving Jared a quick peck on the lips before stepping away.

The next moment there was a loud  _ mreow!  _ and Jensen was falling backwards, pulling Jared down with him into the snow.

"Oof!" Jared landed on top of Jensen, the pile of clothes he'd been carrying scattering as he tried to catch the majority of his weight on his arms. He winced at the frozen sludge under his bare hands, but he was glad it had been a softer snowbank they'd fallen on and not the hard-packed snow of the driveway. He pushed himself up so he wasn't crushing Jensen, just in time to see a fluffy orange tail disappear around the corner of the garage.

"Ah. Murray," he guessed.

"Damn cat," Jensen grumbled. Jared grinned down and lowered himself onto his elbows so he could get his hands out of the icy snow. This, conveniently, brought his face a lot closer to Jensen's, and he couldn't resist dropping his mouth down the rest of the way to start kissing him again.

Jensen returned the kiss for a while, but it wasn't too long before he started squirming uncomfortably. Jared pulled away to look down at him, enjoying the bright flush of his cheeks and the kiss-bitten swell of his lips.

"Somethin' wrong, Jen?" he asked. Jensen writhed some more and a frown marred his face.

"I think the snow is starting to soak through my pants," he complained. Jared laughed.

"Aw," he teased. "Are you saying that I'm getting you wet, baby?" He waggled his eyebrows, leering.

Jensen rolled his eyes.

"Babe, pretty sure I couldn't get hard right now even if I wanted to."

"Oh, now that's just cold," Jared mock pouted.

"No, that would be my  _ ass _ ," Jensen deadpanned. "And if we don't get inside soon, it might freeze to the ground and then you'd never get to see it again."

"Okay,  _ fine _ ," Jared huffed, keeping up the pretense of being put-out. He still pressed his hips into Jensen's crotch suggestively before he pushed himself up and off him though;  _ he _ had no problem getting hard.

When Jared was back on his feet again, he extended a hand. Jensen eyed him warily for a moment before accepting his help getting back up. He surveyed the clothing scattered around them as he brushed snow off his pants, raising an eyebrow at Jared in silent question.

"Don't worry, I got it." Jared waved him off towards the house. He bent down to start gathering his stuff when a wicked thought struck him. Instead of picking up his gloves, he quietly put them back on and grabbed a handful of snow which he quickly packed into a ball and then  _ splat! _ It landed square in the middle of Jensen's retreating back.

Jensen went utterly still. Then he turned, slowly, his whole body one long line of tension, a menacing expression on his face.

The next snowball hit him right in the chest.

"Alright, that's it! You are so dead, Padalecki!" Jensen charged, and Jared ran.

It couldn't have been five seconds before Jared found himself lying flat on his back, the wind nearly knocked out of him, and Jensen straddling his hips.

"Damn you're fast," he wheezed.

"Fuckin' right I am," Jensen said. He wiggled his hips and dug his knees into the snow, almost like he was daring Jared to  _ just try _ to buck him off. Not that Jared was really all that inclined to do anything of the sort - having a smug Jensen in his lap didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Always were the best whenever we did fight training," Jared mused, proud. "Not that the higher-ups would be very happy if they knew about this."

"Eh, screw em," Jensen said happily. "We're fine. We're on  _ vacation _ for fuck's sake."

Jared smiled up at Jensen, just enjoying the weight of him, the easy moment between them. He ignored the way he could barely feel his ears or neck anymore with the way they were pillowed in the snow without protection. Those things hardly mattered compared to the grinning man on top of him, his eyes sparkling and his lips tipped up in a smirk.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Jared startled when Jeff hollered at them from the other side of the corral fence.

"Thought I told you to get inside and warm up, but here you are rolling in the snow and probably on the edge of contracting pneumonia," Jeff groused at them. Jensen and Jared just shared an amused look and shrugged. Was hard to feel guilty when they'd been having so much fun.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get the fuck inside, you idiots," Jeff said, voice fond but commanding, gruff. Jared felt Jensen shiver above him, and Jared felt a similar response in the pit of his belly.

"Get!" Jeff yelled, and Jensen pushed against Jared's chest to lever himself up and then he took off running for the house.

"And don't you dare bring your wet clothes into the house!" Jeff yelled after him. "Bring 'em all down to the laundry room. There's some blankets in the spare bedroom you can wrap up in, you got it?"

Jensen waved a hand in the air to show he'd heard him and then disappeared into the house. Jared sighed as he sat up; he was finally starting to feel the cold now. His hoodie was soaked through, and his snow pants were starting to succumb to the wetness as well.

"How 'bout you turn on the fireplace in the living room, and I'll join you boys in a bit," Jeff suggested quietly behind him. "Maybe have that whiskey, then some dinner. Sound good, sweetheart?"

Jared grinned at him as he headed over to pick up his abandoned winter gear.

"Sounds great."

***

Jensen quickly stripped out of his clothes. Gloves, jacket, scarf, snow pants, jeans, shirts, socks - it all ended up in a wet pile on the laundry room floor. Even his underwear got thrown right on top of the heap.

He was just about to wrap himself in one of the thick blankets he'd snagged from the room down the hall when he heard the kitchen door slam and the heavy sound of someone clomping down the stairs. Jensen deliberately paused with his hands on the dryer and stood, waiting, buck naked, certain that he'd be joined shortly by either Jeffrey or Jared. It was only a second later when he felt the arrival of another person, their low whistle making him smirk at the wall he was facing.

"Damn, Jen. I mean  _ damn _ ," Jared said. Jensen's smile grew wider and he ducked his head a little, his cheeks warming with a bit of a blush, but he still didn't look right at his boyfriend. 

Sometimes playing coy was its own reward, and it paid off now. It only took a few moments for Jared to dump his already shorn outerwear on top of the pile and take off his last few pieces of clothing before he pressed himself right up against Jensen's back. Jensen jerked a little when Jared's still chilled hands gripped his hips, but the rest of Jared was running as hot as ever and Jensen leaned back into that warmth. 

Some parts of Jared were hotter than others, and it really took no time at all before Jared's cock was a hard and insistent line against Jensen's ass.

"Fuck, Jen. Look like a fuckin' centerfold, just standing there like that." Jared's grip tightened. "Could take you right here," he said, giving a shallow thrust of his hips, rutting up along Jensen's crack. One hand moved lower to grip Jensen's ass possessively. Jensen moaned and let his head fall forward, giving Jared more room for the series of wet kisses he was laying on Jensen's shoulder.

"Won't though," Jared continued. He nuzzled his nose at the nape of Jensen's neck before pulling away slightly, just enough to spin Jensen around so they were facing each other. They both gasped when Jensen's cock, now fully hard as well, met Jared's and they slotted perfectly against each other. Jared groaned and pressed every part of them together, warm skin meeting warm skin in one long line as he lowered his mouth to Jensen's for a languid kiss.

"We should move this upstairs," he said after just a few moments. "Jeff said he'd come in to meet us shortly, and I'd hate to disappoint him."

"Well now," Jensen said, his voice rough with want. "We wouldn't want that, would we."

Jensen turned, still held loosely by Jared who kept pressing kisses across his bare skin, and grabbed the blankets off the dryer. Then he quickly shoved one into Jared's chest and ducked underneath Jared's arms to dash out of the laundry room, Jared laughing and following close behind.

***

Jensen dropped down on the couch, breathless, finally wrapped in his blanket and much warmer, though most of that was probably due to the way things had gotten heated in the laundry room and the fact that he'd just taken the stairs two at a time. He and Jared grinned at each other when Jared entered the room just a few seconds after him.

Jared's hair was slightly matted where a few clumps of unmelted snow were still tangled up in it, and his cheeks were bright red from his own exertions and the rapid temperature change from recently being outside. He padded barefoot across the floor to flip a switch on the wall, lighting up the gas fireplace.

"Nice," Jensen praised. His eyebrows hit the roof when Jared dropped his blanket on the floor and started heading towards him, naked as the day he was born and still hard enough to pound nails. " _Very_ nice," Jensen said approvingly and stood, removing his own blanket and laying it out on the couch. "Now, where were we?"

Jared made to grab him by the hips again, already licking his lips and looking hungrily down at Jensen's mouth, but Jensen had other ideas. In one smooth move he ducked away from Jared's reaching arms and push-pull-tripped him until he was lying flat on his back on the couch. Jensen sat on his lap before the cushions had even settled, straddling Jared's thighs. He braced himself, palms flat on Jared's heaving chest, and started brushing his thumbs over Jared's already piqued nipples.

"I was thinking back to a  _ little _ bit earlier," he teased.

"Perfectly fine by me," Jared growled, lifting his arms to Jensen's sides and pulling him down to him, grinding their erections against each other. Jensen rocked his hips, biting his bottom lip and groaning in pleasure at the delicious drag of Jared's leaking cock against his own. He continued to knead at Jared's pecs as he lowered his upper body, nipping and licking at Jared's mouth.

Jared ran his hands over Jensen's skin until he was cupping his ass, keeping the pressure and friction between them as intense as possible.

"Best way to warm up ever," he panted into Jensen's mouth.

"Yeah," Jensen breathed back, his voice catching slightly as one of Jared's hands moved lower and a finger started circling his hole in a light tease. He moaned, dropping his forehead to Jared's collarbone, and pressed back, trying to encourage Jared to push inside.

The digit breached his entrance, dry and probably accidental, when Jensen jerked in surprise at the sound of the kitchen door opening. He moaned low in his throat and started licking frantically at Jared's neck.

"More, Jay. Need more," he pleaded. But Jared withdrew his hand entirely, running it back up Jensen's side.

"Let's just wait a sec, okay?" Jared met Jensen's eyes with a wide look and then pressed a few more gentle kisses to Jensen's pouting mouth.

"Mm, I think Jay's got the right idea," Jeff said from the end of the couch behind their heads, making Jensen jump again. He looked up and matched Jeff's grin.

"Is that right?" he asked. "How do you figure?"

"Well, seems to me," Jeff said as he walked around the arm of the sofa, "that I still owe you from this morning." Jeff ran his hand along Jensen's back, from shoulders to ass, making Jensen shiver. When he reached the far end of the couch, he pressed a finger from his other hand, still cold from outside, bulls-eye against Jensen's hot hole. Jensen shuddered, hiding his face in Jared's neck and feeling himself leak even more precome at the intimate contact.

"Fuck yeah," Jared said roughly. "How do you want us?"

Jeff considered for a moment, his finger circling and petting almost absentmindedly at Jensen's hole.

"You willing to help me out, Jay?"

Jared nodded, his eyes taking on a glazed sort of look.

"Yes sir, whatever you want."

"That's my boy," Jeff said proudly, and this time it was Jared that shivered. Jensen looked backwards over his shoulder at Jeff and awaited instruction.

"Alright, sweetheart," Jeff said, running a hand along Jared's flank. "You stay just the way you are. Jen, why don't you flip onto your back and turn around? Gonna let Jared have a taste of that sweet ass of yours."

"Oh God," Jared and Jensen groaned in unison.

As Jensen worked on repositioning himself into a sort of reverse sixty-nine on top of Jared, Jeff grabbed some throw pillows, placing one under Jared's head.

"Okay, Jen, swing your legs so they're hanging over the arm of the couch," Jeff instructed. Jensen scooted down Jared's chest to do as he was told. There was a sort of cumbersome moment when Jensen almost smothered Jared with his ass, but Jared seemed to be okay with the situation, instinctively bringing his giant hands up to cup and support Jensen's rear end. Jeff placed a second and third pillow under Jensen on top of Jared's chest and stomach, keeping Jensen's body relatively level and making it so his ass hovered right over Jared's face.

Jensen wiggled a little, pushing against the cushions with his arms until he felt relatively settled. Then he carefully relaxed and, not sure where else to put them, let his hands fall somewhat awkwardly to his stomach. They laid there for all of two seconds before Jeff's fingers encircled his wrists and pulled his arms up and backwards, over his head. Jeff carefully guided him until his knuckles brushed against the soft hair of Jared's thighs.

"Think you can hold on here?" Jeff asked, and Jensen nodded as he tucked his wrists and forearms around Jared's legs. The position was a bit of a stretch for his upper body to manage, but nothing too strenuous to maintain.

"Yeah, that's it, baby, damn. Look fucking amazing spread out like this," Jeff praised. "Jared, how you doing down there, sweetheart?"

"Awesome," came Jared's reply, spoken close enough to Jensen's ass that he felt when Jared's lips grazed his skin. Jensen closed his eyes and drew in an unsteady breath, his grip on Jared's legs tightening ever so slightly.

"Good." Jeff tickled his fingers over Jensen's ribcage as he walked back along the side of the couch. When he reached the end, he ran his hands from Jensen's knees and up over his thighs, pushing them even further apart, his feet and lower legs dangling over the couch's edge.

"So gorgeous, Jen. Fuck, just look at that sweet little hole, Jared. Gonna make it all messy for me, sweetheart?"

Jensen felt the top of Jared's head hit the back of his thighs when he nodded. Then two sets of hands were lifting and spreading him.

"Get in there with your tongue, sweetheart. But don't get too eager. Gotta make him wait for it."

Jensen jumped when just the pointed tip of Jared's tongue dipped into the center of his hole, teasing him. He wiggled his hips as much as his precarious position would allow, desperately seeking more.

"None of that now," Jeff growled at him, his hands increasing their hold. "Stay still for us, baby. We'll make it good for you, but you gotta be patient."

Jensen groaned as Jared continued gently prodding and licking at his hole but never doing anything more. Jensen threw his head back, squeezing his eyes tighter shut while he tried to keep the rest of his body still. That was when he noticed Jared's erection bobbing almost right beside him, just a little above eye level. He opened his eyes, trying to see if there was any way he could get his mouth on Jared's cock, too.

"Jared," Jeff hummed, "I think Jensen's getting too easily distracted. Think you can change that?"

Apparently Jared's answer to that was a resounding "YES" because in the next moment he gave the sensitive flesh between Jensen's hole and balls a gentle nip, and Jensen yelped.

"Good boy," Jeff said, the smile evident in his voice. "Now go to town."

"Yes sir," Jared agreed, and then started working his tongue into Jensen's hole with abandon, licking and slurping and sucking and making a mess exactly as earlier promised.

"Oh God." Jensen arched up, feet scrambling to find purchase on the arm of the couch, trying for some sort of leverage. But then Jeff's hands were there, running up and down his thighs soothingly.

"Yeah, you love that, don't you, Jen. Love the way Jared eats your pretty hole, gets you all loosened up for me."

Jensen gasped when one of Jeff's fingers pulled at his rim right along where Jared's tongue was spearing in and out of him.

"Look at you, whole body practically begging to be fucked. Want it, don't you, Jen. Want us to fill up that sweet pussy until there's no room left inside of you. Isn't that right, Jen?"

"Yes, oh God, yes. Please," Jensen begged. His arms were in a death grip around Jared's thighs and his chest was heaving, his breathing shallow from all the need pulsing through him.

"Please, what, Jensen?" Jeff asked. Demanded.

"Please fuck me. Please give me more. Please."

"Well, I ain't gonna fuck you, not right now, but since you did ask so nicely…" Jeff slid two fingers inside Jensen, scissoring them, Jared's tongue thrusting between. He stroked his thumb over the furled edge where Jensen was stretched open wide. Sparks of sensation shot up Jensen's spine.

"Oh god. Jeff. Jay. Feels so good. So good," Jensen panted. His cock was leaking onto his stomach, and he was so, so close.

"Just need, ugh," he gasped. "Just a, little more… almost there…"

"We've got you, baby. Know what you need. We'll get you there." Jeff kept the fingers of one hand down at Jensen's hole, thrusting them in and out right alongside Jared's tongue. He brought his free hand up and began running it over Jensen's torso, his chest. He tweaked his nipples and dragged teasing fingers over his balls.

"Please please please," Jensen begged some more. "So close, so… oh God!"

Jensen came with a surprised shout the moment Jeff's hand finally wrapped around his cock. He pulsed hot and wet over his own body as Jeff squeezed and stroked him through it. Jared pulled his face away from Jensen's hole and pressed little biting kisses to his ass, groaning and trying to thrust his hips, seeking friction on his own cock, still bobbing just above Jensen's head.

"You're not quite done yet, baby," Jeff said after Jensen's cock was spent and lying limp against his stomach. Jensen made a confused noise, but then Jeff was carefully sliding him down Jared's body and slightly angling his head.

"Time for you to help your brother out now," he said, and Jensen understood when he opened his eyes and found his mouth perfectly level with the head of Jared's cock.

Jensen didn't have a lot of energy left over after his own orgasm, but he pulled himself together enough to wrap his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue to collect the precome as it leaked from Jared's cock. He sucked ever so slightly and hummed against the soft flesh, and that was all it took.

The force of Jared's orgasm combined with Jensen still being stuck in his own post-climax haze had Jared's cock slipping out of Jensen's mouth, his release shooting up and over Jensen's body, adding to the mess already on Jensen's chest. Jeff dragged a finger through it, making Jensen shiver again, and then he was pressing the come-covered digit against Jensen's lips.

"You boys are so goddamn gorgeous," Jensen heard Jeff say as he muzzily licked the taste from Jeff's fingers. Jensen's butt was resting on Jared's chest now, the pillows lost at some point during their sexcapades. Jared's head was still between Jensen's legs though, and he was caressing Jensen's thighs lazily.

"You're also a fucking mess now," Jeff laughed. "And don't get me wrong, it's a good look, but maybe you both ought to go shower, get cleaned up. Then we can have some dinner."

"I dunno, Jeff, I might be too full," Jared snarked.

"Ha! I know Jen is a five-star meal, but you've always got room for food. I've seen you eat, sweetheart."

Jared just shrugged. Jensen opened his eyes and smiled up at Jeff who was grinning right back.

"Thanks for the return favor," he said. He struggled to sit up, and, with Jeff's help, he managed to get upright on Jared's lap. He pulled Jeff down by the neck for an appreciative kiss, then released him and gave Jared one too. He only stopped grinning at them both when he shifted and felt the tacky, itchy pull of the drying come on his stomach.

"Okay, it's definitely shower time." He swung his legs around and hopped off the couch, then turned to offer Jared a hand up. "You coming, babe?"

"Well, I probably need a few minutes to recover," Jared said, ever the smartass. "I'm not  _ that _ good. But a shower sounds great."

Jensen just rolled his eyes and tugged him down the hall to the bathroom so they could wash up.  _ He _ had worked up an appetite and was definitely ready for dinner.

***

Jeff shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and stepped closer to the grill as he waited for it to reach the right temp. The roar of the propane was the only noise to be heard in the otherwise silent night, and the moon shone brightly over a world at peace. Jeff hunched his shoulders against the cold and took it all in, just enjoying his own slice of heaven.

The moment was broken with the sound of the porch door sliding open. Jeff turned, greeting Jensen with a wide smile.

"Hey, thanks, babe." Jeff stepped forward to grab the platter Jensen had brought out, stacked high with New York Strip. He set the pile of steak on the grill's side shelf and pulled Jensen to him.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked.

"Mmhm," Jensen agreed, humming against Jeff's lips. "You're a regular good King Wenceslas."

"Damn right." Jeff laughed and pointed at the plate of meat waiting to be cooked. "Then I guess that makes this the feast of Stephen."

Jensen rolled his eyes, but his smile said he conceded the point.

"At least it's not windy," he said, snuggling closer to Jeff. They turned to face the yard and huddle by the grill in each other's arms.

"The lights on the tree are a nice touch," Jensen murmured as they looked out at the landscape together. Jeff nuzzled at Jensen's forehead, tickling his nose in the soft spikes of hair.

"Thanks, baby. You know me - I like to keep it simple."

"It suits you," Jensen said, smiling softly at him. Jeff pressed a kiss to his mouth and the smile grew wider.

"Besides," Jeff said, pulling away to grin at Jensen, "I had to give my boys  _ something  _ for Christmas."

"You mean besides an amazing weekend away?" Jared joined in, stepping onto the porch wearing a UT hoodie and a white beanie, the fingers of one hand clasped around three bottles of beer. He slid the door shut behind him.

"Well sure," Jeff answered, taking the drink Jared handed him. "But I figured I ought to make it at least a little bit festive."

"It's perfect," Jared assured him. He gave Jensen the last bottle and clinked their drinks together, then did the same with Jeff. "Here's to us," he said, then took a deep pull from the bottle. Jeff and Jensen stood transfixed for half a moment, both caught watching the long line of his throat as he swallowed. Then, realizing what they'd been doing, they grinned at each other, a bit abashed, and turned to their own drinks. Jeff took a large gulp of his beer and released a harsh breath after. That shit was fucking cold. Not really the ideal beverage for winter, especially not while outdoors, but, well. They were grilling, and for that it was just right.

"Damn," Jeff laughed, setting his bottle on the snow covered patio table, "Soon as we're done with dinner, we are definitely breaking into that whiskey."

"Yeah," Jensen agreed, shuddering a little and placing his beer beside Jeff's so he could stuff his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Gotta do something to warm up. Hard liquor will help. And you know what else would help…" He shot Jared a sly look as Jeff started laying the meat on the grill.

"Snuggling with your human heater of a boyfriend?" Jared finished for him, stepping forward and wrapping himself around Jensen's back. Jensen smiled and leaned into Jared's chest.

"Yup. That's exactly it," he said, smug. 

Jared winked at Jeff over Jensen's shoulder.

"God, you two are adorable," Jeff laughed.

"And we're all yours for the whole weekend." Jared smiled at him.

"Damn straight."

***

The steaks were perfectly cooked - one of the first tricks Jared and Jensen had taught Jeff when they'd been together in Vancouver. Those Texas boys were particular about their meat. They finished their beers and then another each while they ate, massive baked potatoes with all the fixings their only side.

After dinner, Jeff again left the clean up to Jared and Jensen while he ran down to the basement to put their now washed clothes in the dryer. The kitchen was empty and the dishwasher was humming quietly when he returned upstairs. Jeff chuckled softly when he went to grab the whiskey from the cabinet above the fridge and found it was already missing, so he headed off to find his boys instead.

"Did you at least save some for me?" he teased when he entered the living room to see them curled up together on the couch, both with a tumbler in their hands.

"Haven't even had any ourselves yet," Jensen answered, handing him a glass and reaching for the bottle of Jack Daniel's sitting on the coffee table. He carefully poured a generous three fingers of the Tennessee whiskey for each of them. Then he raised his glass and took a moment, looking them both in the eyes, his gaze intensely fond.

"Here's to a very merry Christmas," he toasted them.

"Hear, hear!" Jared cheered, all dimples and sparkling eyes. Jeff took a drink at the same time as the other two, feeling himself grinning right along.

"Ah," he sighed, content. "Now that's the stuff." He sat next to Jared on the couch, bringing his arm up to rest across Jared's shoulders. His smile widened when Jared snuggled down in the cushions so he could tuck more closely into his side. Jensen turned on his end of the couch to face them both, his own arm draped across the backrest and playing with Jared's hair. Jeff kissed the top of Jared's head and then the back of Jensen's hand, grinning.

"Feels really fuckin' good to have you boys here," he admitted, his voice going a little gruff.

Jared brought a hand up to squeeze at Jeff's arm behind him.

"It feels really good to be here, too, Jeff."

They sat quietly like that for a few moments, all tangled up in each other, cuddling. Jeff stared into the flames of the fireplace and took another sip from his drink, letting the warmth seep into every part of him, and the happiness too.

***

Eventually, the conversation flowed as freely as the whiskey. The three men really didn't get to see each other often at all, especially not since Jeff had become a regular on The Walking Dead, so there was a lot for them to get caught up on. Jensen and Jared shared stories of shenanigans from on set, pranks they'd played on guest stars and other fun or interesting moments from filming. Jeff talked a lot about his adventures with Norman Reedus -  all the places they rode their bikes and the different people they met.

It wasn't long before it was just Jensen responding to Jeff's stories, and Jeff looked down to see that Jared had fallen fast asleep against his chest.

"Guess this means it must be bedtime, huh," he whispered to Jensen. "Is… is it even gonna be possible to move him without waking him up?"

Jensen shrugged.

"Probably not, but he'll be fine. Probably fall right back asleep as soon as he's in bed."

"Alright, sweetheart. Time to get you to bed," Jeff said quietly, slowly moving his arm from underneath Jared and using it to sit him upright. Jared's head just sort of lolled further sideways on Jeff's chest, his mouth opening on a soft snore. Jeff looked over at Jensen, eyes wide, silently begging for  _ a little help please?  _ Jensen just chuckled and crouched down to put his shoulder under one of Jared's arms and pulled him up so Jeff could wrap his arm around Jared's waist.

"Come on babe, help us out a little, okay?" Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's temple. Jared groaned and lifted his head, moving into the touch, giving Jeff just enough room to maneuver into place. Jeff tightened his grip and met Jensen's eye.

"On three?"

Jensen nodded.

"Okay then. One, two… three!" Jeff and Jensen stood together, supporting Jared between them.

"Good god this fucker's heavy when he's unconscious," Jeff groaned. Jensen laughed.

"Suck it up, old man. Imagine trying to do this alone."

Jeff huffed out a short chuckle as they began their lumbering way to the bedroom, turning sideways to shuffle all three of them down the hall.

Jeff flicked the light switch with his free hand, the small lamp on his bedside table illuminating the room in a soft yellow glow. He and Jensen carefully lowered Jared onto the middle of mattress.

"Shit. We still have to get him under the covers, too." Jeff scratched the back of his neck and considered the giant now snoozing peacefully on his bed.

"How about we start by getting him undressed?" Jensen suggested, an amused smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah, yeah," Jeff grumbled. "Smartass."

Jeff bent down to start with one of the easy items - socks - letting Jensen deal with the more difficult hoodie. By the time Jeff was standing back up, ready to start on Jared's pants, Jensen already had Jared down to his t-shirt.

"Damn, you're good," Jeff said, impressed. Jared was looking rumpled and flushed and was still, incredibly, fast asleep. Jensen tossed the orange hoodie aside and joined Jeff in watching Jared.

"Fuck. Just look at him, Jen. How can one person be so fucking gorgeous, yet adorable at the same time?"

Jeff saw Jensen shrug out of the corner of his eye, and he turned towards him just in time to catch the look of pure adoration on his face.

"You are one lucky bastard," Jeff continued. "But you know that."

"Yeah, I do," Jensen acknowledged, his voice rough. "But tonight…  _ we're _ lucky bastards." Jensen met his gaze, a heated look in his eye. "Isn't that right."

"Oh. Oh yes," Jeff breathed, a warm tendril of desire starting to grow in his belly. "Yes we are."

They both turned back to Jared who remained blissfully oblivious to how the mood in the room had suddenly changed. They'd get him caught up soon enough though.

Jensen crawled onto the bed and laid alongside Jared. He snuck one hand under Jared's t-shirt, moving it in gentle circles as he worked his way up towards Jared's chest. He nuzzled Jared's forehead and pressed kisses along his temple, his cheeks, his jawline, his neck.

"Whaddaya say, Jay? You gonna wake up enough to have some fun with us?"

Jeff took that as his cue and moved towards the bed. He dropped his hands to Jared's legs, rubbing up and over his denim-clad thighs and walking himself into the vee between them until his knees hit the edge of the mattress.

"Come on, baby boy, what say you wake up for your old man?" Jeff unbuttoned Jared's jeans and slid the zipper down. He took his time rolling the pants down his legs, crouching down to kiss at Jared's knees, calves, and ankles as he exposed them.

Letting the jeans fall to the floor, Jeff ran his hands back up Jared's naked legs as he pulled himself upright. He trailed his fingers along the bottom hem of Jared's underwear, teasing the soft hairs of his inner thighs and watching as his cock started to fatten under the tight black fabric.

"Mmm, that's it, sweetheart," he encouraged, bringing one hand up to cup and massage Jared's growing erection. "So beautiful, baby."

Jared made a soft whimpering sound and his hips twitched under Jeff's touch. Jeff looked up just as Jared's eyes, still heavy-lidded but open enough and dark with need, met his.

"Oh god!" he gasped, moments before Jensen captured his lips in a desperate kiss.

"God, my beautiful boys," Jeff grunted, bringing one hand up to run along Jensen's still-clothed leg and feeling himself grow hard inside the confines of his jeans.

"Jensen, baby, take off your clothes. And help your brother out of his shirt."

Jensen pulled away from Jared reluctantly, dragging his hand out from under Jared's shirt slowly, deliberately detouring to stroke Jared's cock when Jeff abandoned it to remove his own clothes.

Jensen rose to his knees, quickly peeling his shirts over his head as he shuffled off the bed to take off his pants and underwear in one well-practiced move. Then he was back at Jared's side, buck-ass naked, with his hands under Jared's shirt again, helpfully pushing it up and over Jared's head.

The shirt wasn't gone more than a second before Jensen was devouring Jared's mouth again. His hands roamed over Jared's tanned, toned body, coming to rest at Jared's nipples. Jensen's fingers twisted and plucked and rubbed, and Jared's hands clutched the sheets beneath him and his hips thrust into empty air.

Jeff shucked his last layer of clothing, his cock hard and leaking against his belly, and he hurried to the nightstand, rummaging in the drawer until he found his stuff. He dropped the condom and lube on the empty side of the bed.

"Goddamn. Just look at you two," he sighed practically to himself. He could probably have stood there watching Jensen kiss Jared for days, the flex and pull of Jensen's gorgeous body as he moved over Jared, the way Jared's huge hands gripped Jensen's perfect, lightly freckled ass… It was when Jensen started grinding against Jared in earnest that Jeff reached out to still his movements and regain some control of their situation.

"Hold on there, Jen; don't get too far ahead of yourself." Jeff moved the container of lube and the condom packet to rest on Jared's stomach so that he could move into the spot on Jared's other side. He ran his hand along Jensen's body, from his ass up to the curve of his neck, pulling him away from Jared's lips to capture his mouth with his own. He kissed Jensen hard and deep and fast, plunging in with his tongue for a couple strokes against Jensen's before pulling away again. One more quick peck on the lips and he looked into Jensen's lust-blown eyes.

"Why don't you help me get Jared ready," he said, holding up the little bottle of lube. "And then… " He held up the condom, one eyebrow raised.

Jensen looked down at Jared. Neither one of them spoke, but with a few fleeting expressions and subtle motions, they apparently came to an agreement because when Jensen returned his gaze to Jeff and nodded, it was pretty clear what had been decided.

"Well, alright then," Jeff breathed out, a little in awe of his boys and their incredible connection. Then, palm curled carefully around the condom to protect against any sharp edges, Jeff brought his hand up to turn Jared's face towards him.

"Sounds like you're all mine. Is that right, baby?" he asked Jared. Jared's eyes were dark and shining, glazed over more from lust now than sleep, but his dimples curved sharp and deep when he grinned up at Jeff.

"Fuck yeah," he growled, then pulled Jeff down for a long kiss. Jeff let himself be swept away by his boy's mouth; it was one thing to watch Jared kiss and another entirely to be kissed by him. Jeff, having more freedom of movement, took control of the angle, nudging their noses together while he gave Jared rule over what they did with tongue and teeth and lips. When Jared's breath started to hitch, the kiss losing its intensity, Jeff pulled away and looked down Jared's body to find the cause of his distraction.

"Mmm, atta boy," he encouraged Jensen, who was mouthing at Jared's cock over his underwear. Jeff nosed along Jared's jaw, kissed his way down his neck as he ran one open palm in a broad sweep from Jared's pecs to his twitching abs, coming to a stop just above Jensen's head. He watched Jensen lick and suck at Jared's erection and enjoyed the little breathless sounds Jared made in response for a few more moments before he pushed himself up.

"Let's get those underwear off, shall we?" Jeff asked, stroking both his hands down over Jared's ribs to rest on his hip-bones, Jeff's arms now bracketing Jensen's shoulders. Jared moaned and his hips raised off the bed when Jeff and Jensen worked in tandem to pull the fabric away. Jensen had his mouth wrapped around the hard flesh and Jared's cock halfway down his throat as soon as the underwear was off. Jeff worked it down Jared's legs the rest of the way, kissing Jensen's back and ass as he went.

All three of them were finally completely naked. Jeff desperately wanted to fuck Jared as soon as possible, but with the way it looked like things were going on the bed, a slight delay in those plans might be in order. Jared had one hand gripping the back of Jensen's head, the other crumpling the sheets beneath him. His hips were thrusting hard into Jensen's mouth and his head was thrashing about, and Jeff could see that his boy was close. Giving his own cock a quick sympathy stroke -  _ just gotta wait a little longer - _ Jeff reached for the abandoned lube and squirted a tiny amount on two fingers. He leaned over Jensen, resting his weight on one hand on Jared's thigh, then brought his slicked fingers up to rub over Jensen's hole. Jensen shuddered at the touch. He moaned when Jeff started prodding inside, and the extra vibration from his throat was enough to push Jared over the edge.

"That's it, sweetheart. Jensen, baby, don't swallow all that. Wanna use some to get Jared ready for me."

Jensen obediently pulled back, bringing one hand up to work Jared through his orgasm while also keeping his release mostly contained.

"Good boy," Jeff praised and pushed his fingers in more forcefully, crooking them to find just the right spot inside Jensen to have him panting and pushing back into Jeff's hand.

"You gonna come too, baby?" he asked.

"Yes, want to. Please," Jensen begged, rutting against Jared's hip. Jeff kept continuous pressure on his prostate then brought his other hand around. Two strokes of Jensen's cock and he was coming with a shout over Jeff's hand.

Jeff pulled his fingers out of Jensen's body and wiped them on his leg as Jensen collapsed at Jared's side. Jeff brought his other hand up to Jared's softening cock. Between Jared and Jensen's releases, he had a pretty good start at getting Jared's hole decently slicked. Even so, Jeff was only able to run his fingers through the mess around Jared's entrance a few times before it started drying up, so he reached again for the lube.

When he returned his attention to his boys, Jensen had taken up where he'd left off, one hand almost absentmindedly playing around Jared's hole.

"Still gonna help me out after all, huh baby?" Jeff teased. Jensen squinted at him and brought his other hand up from between his and Jared's bodies to flick Jeff off. Jeff busted out laughing.

"Yeah, fuck you too, sweetheart."

"Me first," Jared piped up.

"Yeah, you first," Jeff agreed, still chuckling, and slid one lubed finger all the way inside Jared in one long, smooth push. Jared gasped and threw his head back on the pillows, absorbing the sensation. Jensen smiled and closed his eyes, moving his head closer to nuzzle and kiss Jared's side, working his way towards Jared's nipple.

Jeff added more lube and a second finger, working in and out of Jared's hole while Jensen continued to rub around Jared's rim. It was only a minute or two before Jensen was sliding a finger in alongside Jeff's, and Jared was growing hard again.

"Goddamn, baby, look at you. So fucking long, every part of you. Missed this. Want these gorgeous legs wrapped around my  _ neck _ when I fuck you. You want that, sweetheart?"

"God, yes," Jared groaned, rocking as best as he could down onto Jeff and Jensen's fingers. "Please. I'm ready."

"Okay, baby, okay. Jen, keep him open for me."

"Yes sir," Jensen responded, pushing himself up on one elbow to better lever his own three fingers inside Jared and lowering his mouth to suck on Jared's nipple. Jared grappled at Jensen shoulders, the sheets, as Jensen thrust his fingers harder in and out of Jared's hole.

Jeff quickly ripped open the packet and rolled the condom onto his aching cock. He ran his lubed hand over himself a couple times, shuddering in pleasure and anticipation.

"Okay, I'm ready," he gasped. He gently nudged Jensen aside and gripped Jared's thighs. His eyes met Jared's as he slid his arms up, lifting Jared's legs around his neck, just like he'd promised, and lined himself up.

"You ready, sweetheart?"

Jared nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'm good. I'm g-aaahh!" Jared shouted as Jeff pushed inside, hard and fast, all the way to the root. He stopped when he was fully seated, desperately trying to catch his breath. Jared, even despite how loose they'd worked him, was still clenched hot and tight around Jeff's cock, and it took everything in him to not come on the spot. His hips jerked forward infinitesimally when Jensen's fingers returned to play around where Jeff and Jared were connected, and Jeff gasped.

"Not helping!" he gritted out, eyes shut tight in concentration.

"I'm all done… helping," Jensen murmured right in Jeff's ear, nibbling lightly on his earlobe. Jeff gripped Jared's thighs, pulling his hips back slightly, and Jared groaned.

"Come on, Jeff. Wanna see what you got," Jensen taunted. "Wanna see how you fuck  _ our _ baby boy."

"Dammit, Jen!" Jeff growled, but he did what Jensen said, plowing back into Jared's amazingly pliant body. He turned his head to kiss at Jared's calf as he thrust in and out at a punishing pace, both Jensen and Jared egging him on the whole way.

"God, Jared. Feel so good." Jeff cracked open his eyes to see Jared staring right back at him, gasping, flushed, and hard, and so, so beautiful.

"Tell me how you feel, sweetheart."

"Good, Jeff, real good. Love feeling you inside me," Jared grunted, his whole body creeping towards the headboard with Jeff's every push.

"Well, we're gonna make you feel even better, babe," Jensen said, then reached down to stroke at Jared's cock. He turned back to Jeff with a glint in his eye. "Just keep going there, old man." Jensen winked.

Jeff scowled, but it turned to a wide grin as soon as Jensen turned back to Jared. Their boy was so close; Jeff could feel his body tensing around him. He adjusted his grip on Jared's legs, lifting them even further until Jared was nearly bent in half. Jared howled at the new angle.

"That's right baby, come on," Jeff encouraged, so close himself. "Wanna feel you come while I'm inside you."

It was only a few more moments before Jared was shouting out, his hole clenching tightly enough around Jeff to push him right over the edge, too. He emptied himself into the condom, hips jerking and twitching against Jared's ass as he rode out his release. Beside him, Jensen was stripping his own cock and coming right with them all over his fist in no time, bright white teeth biting into his lower lip.

When he came down from his climax, Jeff carefully lowered Jared's legs back to the bed, his softening cock slipping easily from Jared's red, loose hole. He tossed the condom in the bedside trash can then crawled back onto the mattress, Jensen doing the same on Jared's other side.

"Fuck," Jeff said, dropping his head to the pillows and nuzzling into the sweaty mess of hair on Jared's head. "Missed you boys like crazy, you know that?"

Jared turned his head, pulling Jeff into a slow, deep kiss.

"Yeah. We miss you too, Jeff. But we'll always have this."

"We sure will, Jay," Jensen agreed, leaning over Jared to kiss Jeff as well, then Jared, then laying his head down on Jared's chest.

"And we still have two more days of having this  _ here _ ," he reminded them in a low voice, his eyes drooping shut.

"Mmhm," Jared hummed, his own eyes closing sleepily. He brought one hand up to rest on Jensen's head and his other arm wrapped around Jeff's waist, holding him tight.

Jeff didn't say anything more, just watched his boys with a smile on his face until his own eyes couldn't stay open any longer and he, too, drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Due to time constraints (and the fact that I'm so long-winded), I decided to cut this fic off after the boys had only been at Jeff's farm for one full day. HOWEVER, when I again have time and motivation, I would love to return to these three and share more of their time together with you. Until then, thank you for reading, commenting, and loving. Happy holidays to all, and all the best to you and yours in 2018! ♥


End file.
